


99 Problems

by skirtight



Category: Just Music Entertainment, K-hiphop, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirtight/pseuds/skirtight
Summary: My pride is the one to blame.





	99 Problems

哥——  
刚做完的身体被迫接受高潮带来的余韵，少年伏在他身边带着酒气的低语刺得他耳廓发痛。崔原宰僵硬的双腿无法自如地合上，只能保持被打开的姿势，大腿内侧发红的皮肤几道被掐的痕迹。  
梁洪源本以为崔原宰至少会说几句脏话，骂他也好，但他什么都没说。崔原宰的视线呆滞地顿在床对面的壁画上，画中圣母面带微笑一脸平和地爱抚着怀中婴儿，她爱世人，将自己的全部奉献给人间，却拯救不了已然堕落的渣滓。  
哭了？  
洪源从他脸上摸到一片冰冷湿意。  
他不该出声的，崔原宰暗哑的声音像是抽泣。  
滚。  
*  
崔原宰的身上开始出现除了他爱喷的kawakubo之外另一种陌生男士香水味道，那些微小的气体混杂在一起渗入梁洪源的鼻腔，绞得他的胃上下翻滚。  
他们看起来连普通business都不如。梁洪源好几次想质问崔原宰，但得到的都是讯息已读不回。  
IMJM的con，他们像往常一样唱家族曲，崔原宰蹦来蹦去和观众互动，他搂着张龙俊的肩，为jvcki wai做doubling，始终没有正眼看梁洪源。梁洪源沉默地盯着他不停歇的身影，企图走近他，却在一次次看似巧合的回避中败下阵来。  
“哥为什么躲着我？”梁洪源自己都没意识到他攥着崔原宰的手有多用力，崔原宰吃痛地甩开他，手腕上一圈泛红，他吸了一口气，只冷笑着反问：“为什么要来找我？”  
就……只是想你啊。差点下意识地说出口，如果不是看到崔原宰总笑意盈盈的上挑眼睛满是嘲讽。  
崔原宰的手摸上梁洪源牛仔裤下还没苏醒的东西，梁洪源愣了几秒才反应过来。  
“呀，你疯了吗！这是在录音室……”  
“怎么，你来找我不就是为了把我操一顿？”崔原宰自顾自地打断少年，那处被他用温热的掌心包覆住毫无章法地揉摁，梁洪源一副受了惊的无辜表情，他想克制却被崔原宰的抚慰弄得呼吸粗重起来。他们离的很近，鼻间充斥着让他反胃的香水气味，他一抬眼就看到崔原宰时常裸露在外的锁骨以下几个大小不一的红痕，看样子刚留没多久，颜色不深但在他的皮肤上显得格外刺眼，他的瞳孔猛地一震，胯下那东西竟然就这么硬了。  
梁洪源看着崔原宰用润滑剂仔细地为自己开拓，翕张的后穴被手指带出些许与膏剂混合在一起的情液，插得湿淋淋红通通的，梁洪源吞了吞口水，有些坐不住了，但不敢乱动，那人握着他形状狰狞的性器，似是嫌恶地看了一眼，然后缓缓沉下腰将抵在他臀缝间的阴茎一点一点吃进去，穴口的褶皱逐渐被撑平，两具身体亲密地贴合到一起。  
坐到底对崔原宰来说过于艰难，他的呻吟越发放荡，原本清冷的声线裹挟了一层蜜糖似的情欲。  
“之前是和谁？”梁洪源终于没忍住问出口，崔原宰骑在他身上扭腰摆臀，熟练得像个天生的婊子，他颤抖着声音笑道：“你要听哪一个？”  
梁洪源不说话了，他像是报复一般吮咬起崔原宰的脖颈，在他红痕未消的皮肤上重新种下自己的痕迹，同时挺腰狠狠地往里一顶，直操到最深处，肥软的浑圆臀瓣被他捧在手中揉开来，在一次次粗暴又迅速的抽插中被撞得泛红。梁洪源每一下都重重地捣到他的敏感点，崔原宰感觉胃都快被顶穿了，如同遭受酷刑般数次被梁洪源的肉刃劈开，湿热的软肉热情地吞吐滚烫的阴茎，偶尔翻出操弄得红肿的内里，他的身体因为被反复磨到前列腺点几乎全瘫在对方身上。  
涨紫的阴茎在崔原宰洁白的股间耸动，那欲拒还迎的肉穴讨好着梁洪源，他操红了眼，有些入迷地抱紧坠落的崔原宰让那里进入得更深，好像此刻的哥哥才能真正属于他。  
他想到他们第一次见面时的场景。  
“未成年可以这样吗？”  
染了浅发的男孩手里夹着根烟，撒娇似的嘟起嘴唇和文智勋对话，光看外表梁洪源以为他和自己一般年纪，他指了指男孩的烟低声喃喃道。崔原宰笑了，狐狸似的眼睛狡黠地翘起。  
“你要试试吗，我大名鼎鼎的新同事梁洪源同学。”

汗珠顺着崔原宰有些褪色的发丝流下来，他双目失神半张着嘴，脸上泛起不正常的潮红，全部感官都集中在一处，那被填得满满、直叫他想呕的后面。  
洪源在操他，像以前强迫他那样。  
仿佛被当头一棒的眩晕感朝崔原宰袭来，泪水不觉间流了满脸，软糯的呻吟里夹杂了呜咽，话到嘴边被顶得断断续续，像极了路边的流浪狗，他想呕吐，但什么也吐不出，边哭边干呕个不停，似乎要呕出血来才罢休。  
“洪、洪源……”  
延绵不断的快感从后面传递到颅内，他被插射了，高潮的后穴止不住地收缩抽搐，被梁洪源射了一肚子精水，乳白色的淫靡液体从他肿胀得无法闭合的后面溢出来，一直蜿蜒到小腿上。

没救了，即使这样也。

Got him looking so crazy right now.


End file.
